


Forward

by LumosLyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: The words swam in Hermione’s head for days and months after. “Christ, Hermione, what the fuck were you thinking carrying that thing around? Where did you even get it?” Harry threw his hands up in exasperation as Draco said, “How was I supposed to know not to hex you in a spot two shades lower than your heart during a training duel?”Her fault. Always her fault.Never Draco’s for firing the blasting hex nor Harry’s for his shield charm shattering under the force of Draco’s spell.Always hers. Always because of the time-turner she kept close to her heart.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/gifts).



> Dearest Ada_Lovelaced, 
> 
> I cannot thank you enough for the amazing art pieces you have contributed to our triad fandom community, some of which were inspired by things I have written... which is still mind-blowing. I hope you enjoy this little gift-fic full of your favorites and can't wait to see what you draw next. 
> 
> Love, Lyra <3

At first, all they did was fight—bickering from sun up to sun down about both important and inconsequential things as emotions ran high and the consequences of their actions settled around them. 

The circumstances surrounding their arrival in the past. 

_ The words swam in Hermione’s head for days and months after. “Christ, Hermione, what the fuck were you thinking carrying that thing around? Where did you even get it?” Harry threw his hands up in exasperation as Draco said, “How was I supposed to know not to hex you in a spot two shades lower than your heart during a training duel?”  _

_ Her fault. Always her fault.  _

_ Never Draco’s for firing the blasting hex nor Harry’s for his shield charm shattering under the force of Draco’s spell.  _

_ Always hers. Always because of the time-turner, she kept close to her heart.  _

Whether or not they would ever be able to return to the present. 

_ “I’m telling you Malfoy, right this moment that it is not possible,” Hermione insisted as she drew her robes more tightly around her in a paltry attempt to ward off the chill. “I studied time-theory extensively after third year and again after fifth when we saw the Time Room in the Department of Mysteries. You can go back, but the only way to go forward is to catch up with yourself.”  _

_ “Eloise Mintumble traveled forward through and she aged through all of the years she had missed and then died.” She said again for the third time in as many days, her teeth clenched and her eyes tired and raw from exhaustion.  _

_ “Which means we’ll never catch up,” Harry said. “We’re moving forward… but it will never be enough. The life we knew is gone.”  _

About food, about clothing, about whether or not Draco knew how to build a proper fire. 

_ “I was a girl guide for seven years, Malfoy and I’m telling you, you’re doing it wrong. It’s going to burn out if you keep stacking the logs that way and, if you can’t tell, it’s not throwing off any heat,” Hermione said through gritted teeth, knowing exactly how long it had taken them to gather enough kindling and firewood for a proper non-magical fire. “We’ll freeze to death if we can’t find a way to keep warm.”  _

_ She missed the blush on his cheeks as she set to work rearranging the logs until the fire burned hotter.  _

And possibly worst of all, they fought over the fact that all three of their wands had been snapped in the accident. As best any of them could tell, they were somewhere in the English countryside in the early to mid-1500s, but until they found a member of clergy to tell them the exact day and year, their guess was vague at best. 

During their first few days in the past, Harry had managed to nick some clothes that had been laid out to dry near the river as Hermione and Draco foraged for something to eat and while Hermione’s stomach roiled with guilt, she knew that transfiguration of their own was out of the question—none were skilled enough in wandless magic to manage that level of transfiguration, and that they couldn’t very well walk into the nearby village wearing modern DMLE training robes. 

The first few nights, before they’d found an abandoned barn in which to shelter and when they couldn’t find enough dry kindling to light a fire, they’d slept close to one another simply to keep warm. Hermione was the smallest and, in silent agreement, Draco and Harry had surrounded her. No one talked about the limbs wrapped around waists and heads cradled against chests in the morning. Morning erections pressing into her backside were also vehemently not discussed, though she wore a blush on her cheeks for the first hour after sunrise at the memory.

Slowly, they began to build a life, spinning a tale to the local villagers of how they’d lost everything in a fire. Harry and Hermione were passed off as siblings while Draco and Hermione pretended to be engaged, simply for the fact of sixteenth-century propriety. Provisions were acquired through hard work and bartering, much to Draco’s chagrin as he’d never had to do any chores the muggle way and had relied overmuch on his magic, and by the time they had been in the past for an entire year, the three time-travelers lived on a tidy parcel of land with a small contingent of livestock and a few acres to call their own. 

It was a hard life, living off of the land, but they had friends in the quaint village and once they were better settled, had plans to travel to London in an attempt to locate Diagon Alley to procure new wands and other magical provisions. London was too far away to make the journey on foot and it was too dangerous to travel the roads unprepared or alone. 

Sleeping in the same bed had become a point of comfort and convenience. The wool from their sheep had mostly been sold to pay for other sorely needed expenses and Hermione’s fingers were raw from pricking herself when sewing together the first lumpy mattress out of cloth and straw, as she grumbled about gender roles in the time of Henry VIII and how she’d much rather mend fences and till fields than be subjected to gossip on wash day with the rest of the women of the town who all took their clothing to the river mid-week. 

She complained as much about bread-baking and sewing as Draco did about hedging and thatching. Harry, on the other hand, seemed rather content with their simple existence. 

Hermione fell into bed each night, exhausted from a day filled with innumerable tasks she previously took for granted. A steady diet of pottage, roasted meats, bread, butter, and cheese had filled out her figure until she was no longer the slight girl she was when she arrived. Harry and Draco were larger as well, their previously lithe muscles now more defined and the small spaces between them on the mattress grew even smaller. 

When Hermione climbed into bed each night, wearing just her shift, she knew Harry and Draco wouldn’t be far behind. Draco would settle at her back, draping his arm over her as if keeping her safe from harm while she lay nestled against Harry’s chest. It was an easy comfort in the small hours when she remembered her parents with whom she had just reunited and all of their friends they would never see again. They had all been jolted awake by nightmares at one point or another and the early days were the worst. 

Dreams of their lost loved ones surfaced just as often as the trauma they had lived through during the war. 

They sought comfort from each other, at first just by talking about it in the quiet hours and later with gentle touches of reassurance that somehow evolved into something more. Something that bound the three of them together in an inseparable bond, a golden thread weaving through their souls, connecting them to one another until their bed, their place of respite, became something much more sacred. 

Hermione’s back arched as a low moan rumbled from Draco’s chest, his lips pressing against the shell of her ear as she lowered herself down onto his cock. His arms circled her from behind, one hand trailing through the soft hair at the apex of her thighs and the other reaching up to roll one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

“You’re doing so well, darling,” he said, lips dragging over her pinna and down the line of her jaw.

Draco’s fingers parted her folds and Harry’s tongue darted out to circle her clit, a sweet sigh of pleasure leaving her lips. Her hips rocked slowly, up and down as Harry’s mouth chased her clit with each stroke. 

Harry had already kept her on edge for a good quarter to half an hour and she was desperate for release by the time Draco found them in the small cottage after he finished tending to the livestock for the evening. He had stripped his clothing off, giving Hermione a small reprieve from Harry’s teasing tongue as he locked lips with their lover in a searing kiss before settling behind her and pulling her onto his lap. 

Harry’s mouth drew away and his tongue found the spot where Draco and Hermione were joined, Draco’s fingers rubbing her over-sensitive clit between the valley of his fingers. “Look at you, Hermione. You need it so bad, don’t you, darling?”

“ _ God _ yes,” Hermione moaned, her body jerking from the stimulation as her inner walls fluttered. “I’m so close—Draco, Harry,  _ please _ .” 

Harry’s tongue teased at Draco’s bollocks and skated upwards over his shaft as Hermione’s body rose up, only to swipe once more through her folds when she slowly lowered herself. 

He smiled up at her, catching Draco’s eye. “Just a bit longer, love. You’re being so good, letting us tease you. You know it’ll be worth it.” 

A whimper bubbled up from her throat, but she nodded, rising up and sinking back down onto Draco’s cock, feeling each and every ridge as her cunt tensed around him. “I-I’ll be good. I can be good.” 

“You’re perfect, Hermione.” Draco’s smile carried through the sound of his voice as he pressed his fingers against her clit, fingers grasping her nipple and tugging it outward only to twist it just a bit before letting her breast fall from his grasp, leaving her panting and nearly incoherent in her pleasure. 

The strong arms wrapped around her soft body held her in place, fingers pressing into the dimpled flesh of her hips and curling to the edges of her abdomen. Her core convulsed, pleasure holding in her center but unable to be released as Draco ground his hips against her, allowing the ridged head of his cock to stroke deep within her as Harry came up to a tall kneel. 

Harry pressed his lips against Hermione’s stealing her breath and muffling her moans as she tasted herself on his tongue when he urged her to open for him. Her hand reached down and grasped his cock stroking along a shaft she knew was thick and red with arousal, the slick fluid from the tip leaking to coat her fingers. Harry’s fingers fisted in her hair as Draco began to thrust up into her. His fingers pressed hard against her clit as he worked up from the slow pace she had set to fucking her hard and fast, each stroke pulling a rumble of pleasure from Draco’s chest. 

She was a panting, writhing mess, her grip on Harry’s cock erratic until she felt his larger hand encircle hers to guide her hand as Draco growled in her ear, “I need you to come, darling. Come all over my cock. Let Harry see how pretty you are when you let go.” 

Harry’s forehead fell down against her shoulder, as he used her hand to bring himself to completion, white-hot spurts of his pleasure dripping down her abdomen to mingle where she and Draco were still joined while the blond man behind her bit down on her other shoulder, a feral growl leaving his lips as the world shattered around her. 

White lights burst behind her eyes as if stars in the infinite heavens, as pleasure bloomed throughout her body. Draco held her tightly back against his chest while Harry kept her from falling forward, as each small movement of her lovers against her forced another small shock of pleasure to zip along her spine. 

Draco’s hand drifted over her slightly rounded abdomen, fingers trailing through the remains of Harry’s spend as he gently kissed Hermione’s shoulder. 

“Soon” Harry said quietly, his hand covering Draco’s on Hermione’s abdomen as Hermione’s breathing began to slow.

“We agreed not to discuss it,” Hermione reminded him, her voice small and thick with sated exhaustion. “Not until we’re much closer to time and I’m as big as a house.” There were too many complications, too many worries that sped through her mind that something might go wrong. The statistics weren’t promising and another loss wasn’t something she was prepared for so soon after their unexpected arrival in the past. 

She’d practiced the charm wandlessly for days the moment her cycle didn’t appear with the expected moon-rise until a flicker appeared and offered confirmation of the life growing within her. 

Harry pressed a kiss to the crown of Hermione’s head and Draco nuzzled his nose against her curls. “Even still, it’s just another way we are moving forward. Building a life—”

“—Loving each other.” 

“And leaving our own mark on time.” 


End file.
